


Cycle

by Celinarose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7296151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celinarose/pseuds/Celinarose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The picture of the man and woman who were always there for him, who would watch over him forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cycle

An infant looks at a framed Muggle photograph. A picture of a man who saw terrible war, yet was full of kindness, and a woman who knew she would lose everything, yet who fought on. The baby reaches out and laughs sweetly as he runs his tiny hand over the woman's face.

A boy stands in front of the photograph. A picture of the man and woman who loved him most of all, and he speaks. He tells of his Hogwarts letter, his sorting, his pranks and antics, his friends, and the witch and wizard in the photograph listen silently, smiling.

A young man sees the photograph, a woman on his own arm. The picture of a witch and wizard who had loved each other when love had seemed impossible. The man tells his beloved parents of his wedding, his wife, as the red haired part-veela looks on joyfully.

An old man hobbles up to the photograph. The picture of the unlikeliest of duos, a werewolf and metamorphamagus. It has not aged a single day. He can barely croak out his words, words of regret and thanks, of loves and losses. And when his knees buckle and his world goes black, he can still see the picture in his mind, only it is not just a picture anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for one of my friends on her birthday. Happy birthday A! Please review!:)


End file.
